Katniss and Foxace: The perfect team
by HarryPoter101
Summary: I am Foxface. This is the story I had to live through before I died. This is life in the games. I teamed up with Katniss Everdeen to attempt my own victory in the games. This is all I can tell you. You must read to find out the rest of my journey in The Hunger Games.
1. Meeting New Allies

The blasting horn sounds in my ear and I do nothing but instinct and run. I find a neon yellow bag lying on the wet, soggy green grass, and I scoop it up into my hands and run to the woods. After speeding up the mossy ground and wet puddles of mud, I sit down on a large stone to look in to what I have found. A water bottle, a knife, rope, and berries. But these berries are not one you would want to eat. I would never trust the Capitol. After I throw the berries to the floor, I get up and run deeper into the woods. A girl with a long brown brain and a brown jacket runs and nearly knocks me to my feet.

"Please! No, don't kill me!" I say as quiet as I could bare.

"I don't want to kill you. I was just- just looking for something to eat." The District 12 girl scoops the berries in her hand and examines them, by the look of thought on her face, I can easily tell she know about herbs, melodies, and especially hunting.

Ok, the hunting part I got from her appearance, but still.

"You're the one who volunteered for her sister, right?" I blurt out.

She nods, stiffly, and pops one of the berries in her mouth. I look at her in fear that she might drop dead any minute now.

"Don't worry. They're not harmful. See? The berries are blue, not purple. Therefore, this is not nightlock." Her experience with these methods impress me deeply, but I still have my suspicions.

"So, you're who, exactly?" The 12 girl asks.

"Just call me Foxface." I say.

"Ok. I'm Katniss. You have nice speed, by the way. I saw you run into the woods." She says.

"Yeah. Back at home, I used to run around a lot." I say.

"So, you know how to climb a tree? Because that looks like the best place to be right about now, look." Katniss points a finger downhill, and I see two figure laughing and climbing up the hill.

As Katniss asked, I do know how to climb trees, but it is not something I would prefer. But oh, well. That's life in the games.

"Yeah. Let's go." I lunge towards a tree and grab hold of the sturdy trunk.

As I hoist myself farther up the tree, I hear the voices and footsteps grow louder, but I am almost at the top of the tree. I wrap my hand around the final branch, and I feel the base of it begin to snap. I jump up onto a larger branch just at the top of the tree and I grab the rope I have found. I look at Katniss, who is struggling with balance.

"Here. Take the rope, and tie yourself to the tree." I say, throwing her the rope.

And then, the thing we should have expected happened.

"Hey, look! It's the 12 girl and a little friend. I say we have some fun." the sickening voice of Cato drifts up to us and I freeze as his buddies all join in on the game.

I reach down into my pocket and pull out the knife from my bag. If only I was a good shot. It's worth a try. I arch my arm back and throw the knife, but instead of landing and killing the people, it just pierced through the yellow bag I left on the ground.

"Nice shot, 5" Cato laughs. "I think we've played nice too long."

Cato hoists himself up on the tree and climbs his way up. I just sit and wait for just the right moment. When Cato's hand is inches away from my leg, I get up and jump to the tree next to me. The landing did not go so well, though. I hung there on the branch for a total of two minutes before pulling up and repositioning myself on the tree.

"That's it. You two can't stay in that tree forever! We'll be waiting right here for when you come out." Glimmer shouts.

Cato, on the other hand, has given up and heads the other direction. Well, I guess that means I get to sleep in a tree. Fun. I remember sleeping in a tree when I was little to get away from a hive of tracker jackers by our house. It was not comfortable, but it was better than nothing, same with this.

I turn my head, finding Katniss tying herself to the tree. I use the red rope stored in my boot to do the same. The sun starts to fall, leaving the sky a bright orange and purple. When I finally fall asleep, the bright moon is tasting a silver glow on my face, but the bitter cold nearly froze me to death.

When the sun begins to rise, I wake to find a small girl with dark skin and black hair. Her spread arms hung off a branch as she lay there, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly. I turned towards Katniss, who sat there, her face blank of expression. She looked down at the group, laying her head back on a branch behind her. And just like that, the small girl sat up, wide awake this time, and was trying to communicate with Katniss. She pointed up to a branch above Katniss's head witch hung a nest of tracker jackers, then pointed down to the bundle of sleeping people below.

Katniss stood on steady, calm legs and hopped onto the branch above her. She pulled out a sharp knife and reached over to he tracker jacker's nest, sawing at the wood one inch away from the nest. Furious wasps flew out, digging their stingers her skin, from hand to neck to arm. After a endless matter of seconds, the nest fell to the ground, crashing before us next to the sleeping bodies. A sickening vibration shook at my hands as I jumped over to Katniss's now crumpled body lain on the tree.

"Katniss! Run. Come on let's go! This is our chance. Are you okay?" I yelled over the buzz of wasps.

Katniss still laid there but her hands started to shake now. I grabbed her hand and jumped off the branch, landing on the one directly under me. After several jumps, I reached the branch five feet above the ground that had no branch under, but ground. I jumped off and lead Katniss over to a log by a river with small flowers growing under the water. I lifted my hand to find that it had begun to swell into a large lump hanging off of my wrist. My vision grew blurry and I dropped my head, reaching over to a clump of grass, trying to keep balance. My back hit the ground and my grasp on the ground grew tighter. Even though I had been lying down, I felt off balance. As my eyelids began to drop, I saw the short girl run over to me and Katniss. By the time she got there, though, I had fallen asleep and probably would never wake up again...

**_I hope you liked the story so far. This is my first Hunger Games story so I might have gotten some things messed up. Please correct any mistakes and state any complaints. Thank you!_**


	2. A Trip to the Pyramid

To my surprise, I wake up in just a matter of hours. My eyes open to have them squeezed shut again. The amount of air that had hit my eyeballs had been way too much compared to the limited amount they had when they were shut for hours. The small girl I remembered from a few hours ago instantly ran behind a tree. With the snap of a branch and a high pitched gasp, the girl stepped away from the tree trunk.

"I won't hurt you. I'm not the killing type." I said, taking a step toward her.

"Thanks for carrying her down that tree. I would've been able to do that." she replied.

With a smirk, I stopped.

"So, what did I miss while I was out?" I ask out of the open.

"Well, Cato and the others stacked this pyramid of food and other stuff by the cornucopia, but they have pretty high security. I wouldn't recommend it. Maybe after Katniss wakes up since your not the killing type." She told me with a shrug.

"Okay. So, there is a sky high pyramid of goodies in the cornucopia? Sounds pretty tempting if you ask me." I said.

"Well, let's just wait until Katniss wakes up. Then you can steal anything you want." The girl said with a smirk.

"Well fine. Oh, and I never got your name. Before we start working on things, I think we should get to know rack other first."

"Okay, okay. I am Rue. I am twelve years old and I am from district eleven with a boy named Thresh." Rue said reluctantly, apparently she didn't like talking about her childhood.

"Well, Rue, I am-"

"Foxface from district five. I pay lot of attention to the rating on the players. I caught every single name in the games." Wow, impressive. Most people would just look at their own rating then go celebrate it.

"That's something I've never heard about. You are the only person I know who does that." I say? "So, when do you think Katniss will wake up? She is kind of important to our survival. Who could live without her?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders as I left my bag.

"I don't know when she wakes up, but you are not telling me that you are going the the pyramid of Cato's, are you?" She asked skeptically.

"We have to eat somehow. Don't worry, I will not get hurt." I assured her.

I got up and started down a track of mud, across a river, drenching myself up to my hips, anon back onto the grass and behind a large bush where a pyramid of supplies for eating, killing, and even sleeping. I reach into my pocket and reached for a weapon of any sort. Nothing. Like I needed one. I hopped to one side, my body still low to the ground, and sprung up a bit.

Small piles of mud resembling holes surrounded the pyramid along with a boy with a stake. Land mines for sure. I sat there for a while, thinking strategy. One false move and I get blown sky high. _"Jump left. Sprint forward. Step right. Jump forward. Step left" _Various steps filled my mind as I sat there motionless. When I found the right moment, I jumped up, sprinting into the trap. Jump left. Sprint forward. Step right. Jump forward. Step left. I soon found myself in front of the last mine. I jumped over the small pile of dirt, marveling at the high pyramid of useful items. I grabbed two apples, a bow and arrow, three loafs of bread, and a knife. After I hurriedly shoved everything into the backpack I grabbed hours ago, I hopped over the pile of dirt and reversed the process I follow to get in. Step right. Jump behind. Step left. Sprint behind. Jump right. At the last pile of dirt with the last mine, I string holding the backpack closed loosened and a water bottle from before slipped out landing on the patch as I jumped over it.

Forceful explosion was what I expected but instead, not a small gram of dirt flew onto my face. I bent over and picked up the water bottle, sprinting back through the hip-high lake and down the mud path. I found Rue putting a series of leaves on Katniss's neck, arm, and hand. She saw me and stood slowly.

"Did anything happen?" She asked anxiously.

"Not if you call getting food and weapons in a matter of s minutes anything." I said, grinning.

" did you get?" She asked, now eager.

I pulled out the two apples, the knife, and three loafs of bread out of my pocket and swung the bow and arrow off my shoulder.

"The bow and arrow is for Sleeping Beauty over there." I said, motioning to Katniss and smirking.

"You sure are good at sneaking things, kind of like a ninja." She said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so. Back home, I was always in charge of sneaking things. food, water, even blankets. We were never exactly the richest people on earth." I said.

Silence fell over us as we heard a distant yell of anger.

"What was that?" Rue asked nervously.

"Just Cato and the others. If it made you feel better I would go check." I offered.

Rue nodded and I got up and went on the trip for a second time. When I got to the pyramid, the screams filled my ears like earplugs.

"HOW COULD YOU LET SOMEONE JUST TAKE STUFF AND RUN? TELL ME, WHY AM I STILL LETTING YOU LIVE? YOU KEEP THIS UP, AND ALL OUR STUFF IS GONE! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE, YOU HEAR ME?" Cato shouts, advancing on the boy with the stake.

"All right, all right. It won't happen again." He said, trembling.

"It better not." Cato spat, his voice lowered this time as he stormed off.

As the boy sat, Cato walked my way and I sucked in my breath as his footsteps grew louder. I shoved my hand in my pocket, hoping I had the mind to bring the knife. My hand runs across the smooth, cold metal of the blade, and I pulled out the knife. Each step Cato made caused my racing heart to double and pound against my ribs. Cato made his last step and stopped a next to my leg.

"Nice to see you again, 5." he said in an evil tone.

"We meet again, Cato. I'm surprised to see you without you colony." I said, standing up and clutching at the knife in my hand.

"All right, enough talk. Let's finish where we started." He said raising his arm and swung it forward as I let my body fall to the ground and I crouched below a clump of grass. A hand slapped across my right leg and a chill of metal ran across my skin.

A single stream of thick, sticky liquid ran slowly flowed down my leg, and goosebumps rose on my skin. tears ran out of the corners of my eyes as I lift a shaking hand, wrapping it aroung the thick black handle. My leg twitches with pain as I slowly glide the metal blade out of my bleeding leg. My arm flails in the air, searching for a source of support to stand. Just as my hand finds a stable object, a sudden pain flew throughout my whole right leg. My vision fails, and I let out a muffled scream relating to a whimper. A spontanious amount of weight shifts onto my left leg as Cato's hands reach for my neck. A strong grip tightens around my throat as I struggle for air. A sudden slap of air filled my lungs and my vision fails once again. I scramble to my left foot, grabbing the bloody knife from the ground. I hopped over to Cato, dropping the blade and missing his foot by an inch. My hand slaps to my head as i fell to the ground, landing on my knees.

Hands land on my shoulders, pulling me to my feet. Theese hands were very strong like Cato's, whitch scared me, but were a lot kinder and caring. I open my squeezed eyes to an unfarmiliar face. His blonde hair glistened in the afternoon light as he laid me down on a patch of grass. His hands fumbld with the zipper to my jacket as heput his strong hand on the wound. After the jacket was slipped off my shoulders, leaving nothing but a bare brown T-shirt, the boy pulled out yet another knife and laid the jacket on the ground. He drug the sharp blade through the fabric, ripping off a thin, long strip. He took a bottle filld with water and tore another piece off the jacket. I watched as the fast stream of water fell onto the fabric and the boy leaned over.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt too much." he said gently. "A trick is to just focus on one thing in the backround. There-" He pointed towards the sky with giant white clouds filling the it. "Just focus on the sky and I'll clean that aweful cut for you." He said soothingly. Just his voice could hypnotize someone and lul them to sleep. The silky tone, the kindness, and the slightest hint of protection in his voice. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked surrendering my thoughts.

I nodded, focusing on the sky above us. I shut my eyes tightly as the feeling of the wet and stinging water took control of my focus. My head jerked towards my leg as I watched the boy dabbing lightly at my cut. His swift motions brought me back into the trance I had started in. The boy reached to the opposite side of him, grabbing the other piece of cloth. He wrapped the brown fabric around the wound, slipping a neat knot at the end.

"There. That is the best we can do now. Is it feeling a little better?" He asked suddenly.

I nodded, distracted now from the pain. The unfarmiliar hands reach doen to my shoulders and pull me up. His fingers push a streak of red hair off my face, gazing at my pale face with a worried look.

"Can you make it back to Rue alone, or do you need my help?" He asked gently.

"Honestly, I don't know" I said truthfully. "Lt's see if i can walk down to that river and back on boht legs." I said with a snicker.

"All right. If you don't make it then i will take you back to Rue." Just at that moment did I realize that he knew I was staying with Rue, but I never accually told him.

"How did you know I was with Rue?"I asked curiously.

"I'll explain it later. For now let's just focus on your leg and if yolu can make it back or not." He turned me around and let go of my shoulders. "Now go." He ordered in a silky tone.

I limped over halfway to the river just as the boy shouts out,

"Try walking normally."

I put a normal amount of weight on my right leg along with my left, and just as I took my third step with the injured leg, I stumble, swaying in trouble to keep balance. My arm slaps onto my left leg as my eyes shut tightly.

"You okay over there?" The voice yells to me.

"No. No, I can't keep myself balanced." I yell back nervously.

The boy runs over to me as my body lurches backward and forward. His hands grip my shoulders once more, and he steadiees me to my feet.

"Yeah, I am _ definatly _walking with you." He said in a slightly shaken tone. He lead me over to the log where Rue awaited for me and she rushed over in a hurry.

"What happened to you, Foxface? You look terrible." She said like she had been thinking of all the terrible things that could've happened to me.

"Nothing. I just... I just ran into Cato on my way back." I said innocently.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you go there. If it wasn't for Peeta, you would've been dead by now." Rue said in a horrific tone.

"Rue, I'm all right. Trust me. Peeta took care of me and wrapped up all my wounds. You don't have to weorry about me, ok?" I asked limping over to Rue to try and calm her.

"No! I can't just stop worrying about you. You and Katniss are the only ones I have in the Hunger Games. Don't you understand? I need you with me. I'd be too devistated if I lost you." Tears were streaming down Rue's face as she went on. "You are the reason why I haven't just given up and gave myself away to Cato, or Colve, or Marvel, or anybody." She buried her face down in my stomache as I looked over to Peeta with a look of devistation on my face.

"Please don't go there again. I don't want them to hurt you a second time." She said in my shirt.

"I won't go there agiain, I promise. Not after what Cato did to me. I think I've learned my lesson." I said.

Rue looked up with red eyes and a runny nose. Sh esmiled a weak smile and wrapped her arms around me. She let go and turned towards Katniss's squirming body.

"I think she's waking up." She said brightly.


	3. Our Good Friend, Rue

Katniss jerks her head up suddenly, and her eyes flick all around her. Her arms have been through a dramatic decrease in swelling along with everything else. She looked over to Rue who stood there with a look of excitment on his face. She looked quite confused and her face had been showing it clearly.

"How long have I been knocked out?" She asked both of us curiously.

"'Round two days." I replied quietly.

Katniss turned her head towards me at the sound of my voice.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly talking about my leg.

"Just a little taste of the Hunger Games, you know?" I said with a slight chuckle.

By this time, Rue ran up to Katniss, throwing her arms around her. A single glint of light in her eye twinkled against the dark pupil. A muffled crack sounded as our heads turned towards the depths of the arena. A hint of laughter sounded in my ear as footstep grew louder and voices grew clearer.

"We are gonna get them this time!" Cato shouted.

My heart stopped that instant. My body went frigid and my face went paler than usual in utter fright. How could he find us so soon? Why did he want us so badly? What was I worth? All these questions had to wait, the footsteps were growing louder and I was running out of time. The crisp air around me felt humid against my hot body. Next thing I knew, there he was, coming our way and clear in sight...

"We meet again, 5." Cato said gleefully.

I stood up, trembling head to foot, and limped over to him.

"Kill me. Leave them alone, and kill me instead." I said cooly, messing with Cato's hope of error on my voice.

"Killing you can be arranged, 5, but the rest I can't follow." Cato said, rueful excitement in his voice.

I reached over to pull out the knife I used earlier, running the other direction, with Rue's hand in mine, after grabbing it. With Katniss close behind, I knew that we had a lot more protection than we did with me alone protecting Rue. I reached a tall rock, gently pushing Rue to the ground behind it.

"Stay there." I said frantically as she nodded.

I turned again to hear one piercing scream. Katniss already rushed over to Rue to assist her, giving me the opportunity to not look black, and move ahead to get Cato or anyone else.

I find him standing but a few feet away from the rock where we aware standing. He was facing us so I had a clear view of Rue in a tight wire trap, Katniss struggling at her side, in pursuit of freeing her. Cato lifted his arm, throwing a thick, pointed strip of wood. I watched in complete horror, shock, and sadness as the spear pierced it's way into Rue's chest. A sudden line of blood sailed it's way down the front of Rue's shirt. Katniss released the trap and quickly snatched the bow and arrow from the small circle of moss on the ground. One of the thin, sharp metal bows flew through the air past my head and, like the spear in Rue, pierced it's way into Cato's chest. He fell to the ground, his thick blood spilling onto the grassy floor below. I ran over to Rue's limp and tearing body.

Katniss was bent over Rue, her face pale and her eyes red and swollen, trying to tell her that it was OK and she would be fin, but it was not fooling a single one of them. Rue was loosing blood very quickly, and at this rate, she would be dead in minutes.

"Katniss? Can you sing?" Rue asked in a high, cracked whisper.

Katniss' face went, if possible, ten shades paler and she nodded, thinking if the song she was going to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow.._

_Hidden far away.._

_A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray.._

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay.."_ Katniss' voice was soothing and soft.

Rue's eyes fell slowly, and all the singing stopped. Katniss let her head fall onto Rue's still body, drenching it with tears. She pulled the thick spear out of Rue's chest, throwing it in the direction Cato was standing. Katniss lifted her head to face me. Her face said everything.. She wanted to let Rue leave them in a proper way. Two loud cannons sounded in our ears. She stood up, walking towards a bush with lavender flowers blooming on every corner. she grabbed handful after handful of flowers, laying them gently around Rue. When she finished, she stood next to me. We both turned to face the setting sun, casting an orange glow on our bodies. Our first three fingers touched our lips and we helped our hand up, saying goodbye to our dear friend, Rue.


	4. Where's Peeta?

**_Thank you for reading the story for this long! I hope it has satisfied you enough to read_the_ res, and I look forward to posting more! Enjoy!_**

Ever since Rue ahead died, things in the games have become a lot herder to withstand. With Katniss to take care of- and me for Katniss to keep alive- a big responsibility has been placed on our shoulders. Even if we both made it to the end, one of us would have to die. And with the victory of the living one between us, will be crushed by the shame of murder. It was all very difficult to live through, but Katniss needed me to get it over with. Right now, what I needed to focus on was getting the dangerous players out of my way and to the end. Thresh was a definite threat, Clove was a girl you would not want to underestimate, and Cato was the boy that destroyed everything in the games, making him the first target out of everyone.

My thoughts of gameplay were seized by the sudden snap of a branch. Katniss had gone to get food,must that was no reason not to be worried. The chance of her dying on the voyage was highly likely. I was instantly relieved when Katniss's light footsteps came closer and a clear image of her appeared out of the bushes. In one hand, she held an apple and another bow and arrow- her other one was destroyed when she tried to get food from Cato's pyramid.

"Hey, Foxface. I got an apple, a bow and arrow, and a handful of berries." Katniss's choice in berries was the most trustworthy one in the games, with her mother working with herbs and all.

I take one of the berries out of her hand and pop it into my mouth. When I swallow, I get the feeling of regret and fear that I always get after eating berries. My mouth fills with the moist juice from the berry, and Katniss pops another berry in her mouth, slowly chewing the soft purple ball.

"Ok, so I was thinking about getting Peeta to join our glitter alliance. What do you think?" Katniss asked.

Of course I had to say yes- I mean (according to Rue) he was the one that carried me away from Cato's death trap with my bleeding leg.

"Sure." I said enthusiastically, "I mean, he was the one thdrug ot me outhou that mess with my leg. I think it would be a great idea." I added.

Katniss nodded, a look of trouble printed clearly on her expression.

"The problem is... I have no idea where he is and he doesn't know where we are. So, in other words, he could die before we even reach him." She said, with slight sorrow snaking out in the sentence.

"True." I said, reluctantly.

I've lost one too many people in the games- the thought of Peeta Mellark's death following Rue's was unbearable, causing my stomach to turn just thinking about it. That was what made me more determined than anxious to find him. I couldn't lose Peeta, or Katniss- not after loosing Rue.

"It would be a better idea to start tomorrow. It's getting pretty late." Katniss said, ending my spinning thoughts.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to stay up though. You can go ahead." I said to Katniss as she climbed up the tall tree where I had been in the incident with the tracker jackers.

"You sure? You look pretty tired." Katniss asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said.

Katniss shrugged and continued up the tall tree. Once she settled herself onto a single thick branch, she leaned her head back on the trunk and fell asleep shortly after tying herself securely onto the tree. I sat down onto a low rock, my head in my hands. _"Why", _I thought, "_do I deserve this? What did I ever do to be in here?" _

By the time I had fallen asleep, the sun had already begun to rise. I dropped my head onto the rock, laying the rest of my body into the soil. I woafternoon about two hours due to Katniss' enthusiastic attempt to pull me to my feet so we could start searching for Peeta. _  
_

Well on our way, I was feeling much more awake, but with heavy eyelids and drooping shoulders, I knew the feeling of being awakawas going to pass quickly. Great. We already talked for two hours when I was having trouble just standing. How mlong can it take to find just one person? Seriously! Afer a while, a loud voice bomed into my ears.

"Attention tributes... there has been a slight change in events. There will be a chance for two victors to be crowned if they both originate from the same district. This will be the last alternation in the games"

Katniss' face lit up brighter than I had seen it since I had entered the games. She turned towards me with a look of sorrow on her face. The boy in District 5 had died in the blood bath. This meant I had to kill some people to stay alive- a strength I had not yet inherited. This either meant I was going to die soon... or others were going to die for my convienence. Even better.

"Peeta and I could win. We could go home." Katniss muttered, a grin creeing up on her face.

This could not be happening! Now she was going to leave me for Peeta- not that he didn't deserve it- thinking that I will drop dead for their sake, that I would just step out of heir way just to see them win because _they _were lovers and _I_ wasn't worth anything! Katniss turned towards me now, her face still bright.

"I'm sorry." She said with unconvincing sympathy.

"Don't be. Like I would ever make it to the end of this... Like I could ever win. I mean, look at me, I can't hit a bus with a knife, my survival skills are pretty low, basically, all I can do correctly is be sneaky." I said anger rising up my body.

"You are good at more than that, Foxface. Have you seen the amount of problems you can solve in a matter of seconds? Do you know how much a person will have to try just to even catch up to you? Can't you see all that?" Katniss asked.

"Honestly, no. I can't." I said

"Nevemind. Let's just go find Peeta." Katniss said, turning her back on me and walking on.

A raging war fought vividly in my head. Should I go? Should I run off? I would probably die the next day if I left. Why, though, would I want to go find Peeta? Was it because of him saving me from Cato that I am still alive and thinking about this? Was that the reason why I keep putting one foot in front of the other?Either way- find Peeta or not- I was going to die... so why am I walking around looking for him? If he is going to kill me anyways, he should be looking for me.

I turn my back and run deep into the woods, one of the knives I got from the pyramid in my hand. I wasn't going to let Peeta kill me... not in this lifetime. It was time I started life on my own.


	5. Two Times Smarter Than You

Life in the games has changed a lot since I left Katniss. I was struggling to maintain a fair supplement of food, but weapons were easy to keep around. No recent injuries had occurred, brut my leg appeared to be getting worse. One generous sponsor had sent me some matches so making fires haVeblen easy. The real problem was staying away from everybody. Cato had seen me twice in the games, a whole group of people found me and Katniss in the beginning, and Clove came close to finding me up in a tree just a few hours ago. For a game where you fight to the death, people were getting pretty comfortable walking around the arena.

Today, I as planning on getting someone to play in the games with. Thresh seemed an OK ally, but he did not seem committed to anything. Cato and Clove were no option. That left Peeta and Katniss, and _they _were two people I was trying to avoid at the moment. But, if Katniss forgave me for leaving, I would be ale to join them again. First, food was needed desperately.

I got up, grabbing the spear I got yesterday, and started walking south in search of food. I had a reasonable amount of food to last the rest of the day, but not enough to last two. My main target was berries. They had been simple enough to last awhile. Luckily, two bushes were healthy and had berries dotting each and every area of the green mass. I grabbed a handful, running the opposite direction when a laugh reached my ears. Running with all it was worth, my body slammed against someone else's. When I get up, I was relieved to see that it was not Cato. But it was someone worse.

"You again!" Clove shouted, a grin on her face and her hand gripping at a sharp triangular surface at her side.

I turned around running back towards where I came from just to run into, of course, Cato. He had a sword in one hand and a handful of my hair in the other. Once Clove came running up to us, he shoved me to the ground, his foot on my stomach.

"I've had it with your running away, Foxface," Cato said maniacally, "I'm ready to finish it for good."

Clove walked up next to Cato, her hand on his shoulder.

"It's about time you left the games, 5. And you know the only two ways to do that." She said, kicking her foot at my side causing a throbbing pain to take over the left side of my body.

Cato's eyes flickered over to he gash in my right leg.

"Oh, how's the cut coming along. Doesn't look like it is having any luck." Cato sneered.

"It's just fine, thank you." I grunted as I struggled to get to my feet.

I got half way off the ground when Cato reached over, slapping the side of my head and pushing my shoulders down to the floor. He got down on his knees, jabbing the left one into my stomach. Instant pain flooded through me and I grabbed my stomach. Clove took the triangular figure in her hand, piercing it into my elbow in attempt to hit my ear. I picked up my leg, kicking Clove off me and kneeing Cato in the ribs. They both doubled over, screaming and moaning, and I took the spear, heading towards the west side of the forest.

On my way down the mud path, Clove had caught up, jumping onto me by the side. She jabbed her fist into my mouth, making me spit out a mouthful of blood, and grabbed another sharp triangular object out of her pocket. She held it up to my neck in horrid triumph.

"You should think twice before kicking someone in the stomach. Especially if that someone is twice as strong as you." She muttered.

"Hmm.. You didn't have much hesitation kicking me in the side. I wonder why you didn't think it through." I said, turning over so that I was pinning her to the ground, "You should've thought about that. Specifically because that someone you kicked is twice as smart as you." I threw the triangle out of her hand, taking out my own spear.

The wood pierced into her right hand, causing a warm puddle of blood to spill onto the ground. She screamed out and I jumped up, running out of sight. That proved Clove not to mess with someone twice as smart as them.


	6. Are They Safe to Eat?

A loud voice boomed in my ears, causing me to throw the branch I was setting into place in attempt to fix the broken trap I made in the beginning of the games.

"Attention, tributes. There will be a feast hosted in the cornucopia. This will not be any ordinary event. All of you need something, and we would like to be... Generous hosts." The voice said.

This was absolutely a miracle. I have tried everything I knew to try and recover the gash in my right leg- which was not a lot of things to try- and still, it has been getting worse. I haven't even been able to _stand _on my right leg without falling onto my knees and whining.

I got up, determined to get whatever was at the feast. Limping in my left leg, I hobbled over to the cornucopia where I instantly ducked under a bush. Someone was coming, I could hear the steps of feet and the rubbing of pant legs. I recognized Katniss' bouncing brown hair as she moved along the grass to a container wrapped with silver paper and the number 12 on it. Next to it was 11's container, then came mine, later was the last one. District 2.

Katniss was halfway to the container when a silver shining metal struck her forehead. Clove was already pouncing onto Katniss, her hair dangling at her shoulders. She took her knife, laying the blade on her neck. Oh, this was it! She can come after me all she wants, but when she starts going after those I care for, it's time to die.

Hopping to the left, I grabbed one of the bows from the ground. I lifted the curved metal in front of my face. One of the arrows flew through the air and, surprisingly, hit Clove squarely in the shoulder. I jumped up, throwing Clove off of Katniss' body and throwing the knife out of her hand. As she was struggling to push me off, I reached over my shoulder and grabbed one of the arrows hanging off my back. Using it like a knife, I stabbed the stick accurately into her chest.

Clove laid motionless now, her eyelids falling slowly. I stood up, looking at Katniss. I reached over to the container and hurried off back to the woods, my heart pounding loudly. So _that _was my weapon all along, huh? A bow and arrow. After all this time.

After standing here for all this time like an idiot, I finally decided to open up what was in the little package. I opened up the lid to find one jar of yellowish goo. It was probably for my leg since I have had that nasty cut for whno know how long now. Perhaps a cream or medication.

I sat down, rubbing the thick, soft gel onto my lower thigh and down to my knee where the cut had been. So this was the first step to healing my leg. After that would probably be a cast or something judging by the swelling and soreness.

Either way, this left food to be my number one priority. Without finding it soon, I would not live to see my leg heal. So, now that I have gotten that little issue out of the way, I headed out to the little field with berrie plants growing left and right. I had to take my time. One wrong berry and I would be dead on the floor in less than a minute, a time-taking process in finding the right ones.

But when rustling bushes sounded, I grabbed a random handful of berries, running to a nearby tree. I heaved myself up onto the branches, clutching onto each berry a I climbed. When I sat, I realized I wasn't the only one in search of food. A large wolf-like dog good at the foot of the tree, his jaw opened widely and a line of hungry drool hanging off his upper lip. This was not going to be easy. The dog pawed at the tree trunk longingly as he snapped his jaw shut over and ver again as though a piece of fresh meat was dangling an inch out of his reach. After that, a loud male scream and the boom of a cannon convinced the dog enough to leave his chance of grub.

I let out a long, relieved sigh, climbing slowly down the tree. Careful not to slip or break a branch and fall the the ground, I made my way down to the ground, letting my feet touch the ground lightly. I ran in the opposite direction the dog came from. Still, I had to find out which one of the tributes died. It had to be either Peeta, Thresh, or Cato. One of the three would not make it back home.

I trudged down the dirt and moss to a short, leafy tree. I put my back onto it and examined the berries. Were they safe? I would have to take the chance. Of I didn't eat soon I would either puke or die from hunger. So I was taking the chance of dying either way. Hunger? Or nightlock? Which was a better way to die, I did not know, but the hunger was too much already. I popped the berries into my mouth, chewing slowly but hungrily. If, for some reason, the nightlock would taste any different, my hunger blocked any change in taste. Apparently the hunger blocked out everything but the satisfactions of eating at last.

Getting up, my head spun and my legs weakened. I couldn't get fully balanced in time. I fell over to my knees, my eyes tearing as I gripped my right leg and rolled over onto the ground, holding my sore leg up to my chest. My head spun faster and faster. Loosing consciousness was definitely one thing that was going to happen eventually, but my dying or staying alive was a complete mystery at this moment. Not until my head hit the ground with light weight did I know for sure. Now I knew, I knew that I was not going to make it this time. I got lucky that time with the tracker jackers. This time, I had no one to take care of me. I made the dumb mistake of not examining the berries.

One sight stood out in front of the blur of moving earth. I saw home. Home in District 5. Where I had the worry of being reaped into the Hunger Games. Now I got to finally live it. Live life in the games. I lived the life in the games. Now it was time to end it. I was never fit to win it anyway. To say goodbye, there was one more thing I wanted to do. With all the concentration and might left in me, I lifted my hand, placing my three fingers onto my lips. Holding my hand in the air, my eyes began to shut. My arm fell to the ground, my eyes shut now. It is time, now to say goodbye to the games, and hello to what I renew my purpose in the games really was.

_**In honor of Foxface, I would like to give a big thanks to her, District 5, and mostly Susan Collins. Foxface will be dearly missed in our hearts. We never wanted to say goodbye to her. LOVE FOXFACE FOREVER!**_


End file.
